Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the residents of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massive multiplayer on-line games, such as Second Life which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries or both. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
The type of interactions or communications that the residents have through these avatars in these business and social experiences are synchronous. That is, all communications between avatars require the avatars to be in the same virtual space at the same time to convey a given idea. Because the communications are synchronous, there is a limit on the communication experience that can be attained.